Halil
Halil is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is an exchange student from the Leo Institute of Dueling Anatolia campus and belongs to the Fusion Summon course. Design Personality He is a character who loves Dueling and is excited to be in a completely new environment. He is always filled with energy. He is also shown to get ahead of himself often, as when he Dueled Zuzu, he announced drawing a Pendulum Monster, and placed both active Pendulum Monsters in his Monster Zones rather than the Pendulum Zones. Even when things don't go his way he is never shown without optimism, and actually tries to make the best out of everything he experiences, often mentioning that he "will learn from that" when something excites or amuses him in particular. Appearance Halil wears a red and orange vest with a black t-shirt. He has a small yellow and orange hat and green scarf. Not only does he wear multiple gold earrings, Halil also has long puffy black hair. His hair has a few bangs in front of his face. He has dark skin and brown eyes. Voice/Mannerisms Oddly enough, he speaks with a strong English accent. Biography Arc League Championship On the day of the third round, Halil and the other contestants were informed that the third round would be a city-wide Battle Royal, with participation determined by the Pendulum Monsters that the contestants found.2 His first Duel was against Zuzu Boyle in the Iceberg Area of the Action Field, who he gave a Pendulum Monster beforehand because she only had one of the required two. Halil was able to take the card back during the Duel with a card effect. While Zuzu reached for an Action Card, she ended up sliding off the ice shelf and into Olga, who was Dueling Gong at the time, resulting in both Duels being combined into a Tag-Team Duel with Zuzu being paired with Gong.1 After Gong was defeated, Zuzu proceeded to defeat both Halil and Olga.3 After their Duel with Zuzu and Gong, Halil and Olga walked through the Jungle Area. They encountered Trout and Reed Pepper and challenged Reed to a Duel.4 Even though Hail Summoned his ace monster, Reed activated the effects of his "Royal Cookpals" to destroy his opponents' monsters, then used "Metabolic Storm" to inflict damage to them equal to the ATK of the destroyed monsters. As per the ante rules, Trout took the Pendulum cards that Halil and Olga wagered, much to their disgust, as Trout hadn't even Dueled.5 Later, Halil and Olga slid down an ice board on the Ice Field, nearly crashing into Yuri and Dennis McField. The LID pair mistook Yuri for a Battle Royal participant and challenged him to a Duel. Yuri was irritated by their intrusion, but he accepted anyway. He defeated Halil and Olga and sealed them into cards, which he gave to Zuzu.6 Friendship Cup When Zuzu and Yugo tried to warn New Domino City's residents about Duel Academy's invasion, Zuzu showed them the cards containing Halil and Olga, no one believed them.7 Duel Academy After Zarc's defeat and the Standard Dimension being reborn into the "Pendulum Dimension", Halil was freed from his card.8 He is seen watching Yuya's Duel against Jack Atlas with Olga9 and applauded when Yuya won. He then watched Yuya and Declan's Action Duel.10 He was happy when Yuya won the Duel and witnessed Zuzu's revival.11 Deck Halil uses a "Lamp" Deck, focused around burn effects and Fusion Summoning. His monsters' effects allow him to quickly gather the tools needed to Fusion Summon as well as rapidly inflict effect damage to his opponent(s). Category:Yu-Gi-Oh Universe Category:Leo Institute of Dueling Category:Indian Category:Sealed Category:Souls Category:Summoning Category:Paradise City Category:Shonen Jump